ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Trap (2017 film)/Transcript/1
TBA - Previous - Next - 2 (Shows Universal Pictures logo ) (Shows Illumination Entertainment logo, as it shows the city, three years after the terrible breakup, Craig, Alex, Gary, Tommy and Kim are talking.) CRAIG: So anyway, I was talking to Anderson but he's a bit depressed after the breakup. ALEX: Dude, He broke up with her for a reason, Ellie got raped by that Michaelengo jerk. It's been three years. (Anderson walked inside where the others sees him.) ANDERSON: Hey guys. KIM: '''Hey Anderson, what's wrong? '''ANDERSON: I saw Ellie. (The others are saying Oh.) ANDERSON: Yeah. TOMMY: C'mon man, we have a suprises to cheer you up. Tonight, we are going on a pub crawl. ANDERSON: Really? Well, what the heck I guess I can have a beer. (Just then, Two girls come to the couch, one of the girls name is Kelly Medd and the other is Cindy.) KELLY: Excuse us. I’m sorry, it’s a little crowded. Do you mind if you could move over just a little bit? (Tommy, Kim, Craig and Gary scooch over to let them sit down.) ANDERSON: Anyway, I saw Ellie at movies with some girl, she looked so happy. CINDY: Why?! Why?! What’s wrong with me?! KELLY: Why? What's wrong? CINDY: I have a feeling, that my old best friend with some girl. (Anderson's gang is now eavedropping in on the conversation, and is shocked.) KELLY: How do you know? CINDY: Back in College. You know, it's that feeling you get...? KELLY: '''Like when you go bowling and you know you're in somebody's shoes? '''CINDY: Exactly! KELLY: Cindy, this is gonna be hard, but I wanted it to come from me, and nobody else. CINDY: What is it, Kelly? KELLY: I think she's a lesbian. ANDERSON: Wait, do you think she's hanging out with that girl with a blonde hair? KELLY: Yes. ANDERSON: Yeah, that's my ex-girlfriend, Ellie. KELLY: Oooh. Right. (Cindy grabs the napkin and blow her nose.) CINDY: 'I gotta go, see you later Kelly. '''KELLY: '''Cindy, Wait! ''(Kelly chase Cindy out of the door.) (At night, Anderson and the gang arrive to the first pub where they see Ellie kissing her girlfriend, she sees Anderson.) 'ELLIE: '''Oh. '''ANDERSON: '''Hey. '''ELLIE: '''Hey. Listen, I want you to know how sorry I am… '''ANDERSON: '''It's okay. Why're you kissing her? '''ELLIE: '''I'm a... I'm a Bisexual. I like men and women. Come on, let's go have a drink. ''(Anderson, his gang and Ellie are sitting down at the table to have a beer.) 'KIM: '''So you met Ellie at the clubhouse last month? '''JENNY: '''Yeah. I met her in the girls bathroom at that fancy restuarant when we both had to go. '''KIM: '''Wow. '''ELLIE: '''Yeah. She's a friendly girl, more funny than our enemy and more sexy. She can be more funny than you Anderson... '''ANDERSON: '''Will you shut up, will you? Will you please shut up? Will you shut up? For the love of god, shut up, shut up! '''ELLIE: '''Anderson, what's wrong? '''ANDERSON: '''You! You're the one who cause this after we broke up! '''ELLIE: '''And I'm sorry. '''ANDERSON: '''And so am I, but now it's time to move on. I'll see you guys later. ''(Anderson's walking out of the bar to go home. He stopped at the bridge. He sees the same girls walking to the mall. He goes to the second bar alone.) 'MIKE: '''Anderson, fancy to see you here bud. '''ANDERSON: '''Just give me a beer. ''(Mike serves Anderson one beer.) 'MIKE: '''One beer? You okay man? '''ANDERSON: '''I don't know if you heard but me and Ellie broke up three years ago. '''MIKE: '''Oh, I'm sorry man. Can I give you some advice? '''ANDERSON: '''Sure, what is it? '''MIKE: '''If you find your true love, don't let her go. '''ANDERSON: '''Okay, thanks man. '''MIKE: '''Oh, and that guy over there came in looking for you. He wants to asked you something. ''(Anderson looks at the man in the back, he has grey hair and beard.) 'ANDERSON: '''You asked my friend to see me? '''LT. SIMMS: '''Yes. Come with me. ''(Anderson and Mike follows the man to the truck where he sees a team of soldiers.) 'ANDERSON: '''Mike, what is this? '''MIKE: '''It's a group. '''LT. SIMMS: '''This is Special Control Attack Team or SCAT. '''ANDERSON: '''Mike, tell me what's going on? Why me? '''MIKE: '''Well, it's hard for me to explain but okay, I was offered a lot of money if i told him that if I could get you into him. '''ANDERSON: '''Look, I don't know what're you saying but I'm not doing it. '''MIKE: '''Look, you have to do this mission and that's it. Give him the control armor. ''(Two SCAT team soldiers put him into an armor.) 'ANDERSON: '''I look like ehe Titanium Ranger from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. '''MIKE: '''Yeah, it is. But with this armor, You can use it to teleport. Now tell him your name, boss. '''LT. SIMMS: '''So your name is Anderson Hannon. '''ANDERSON: '''Yes. Why? '''LT. SIMMS: '''I'm Simms, SCAT Team Commander. Mission 230. Five teenage girls have disappeared, after spending the night at the old Lakeshore Winery House of Mr. & Mrs. Victor Martin, and their children, Jeff, and Sarah. Right now, another five girls are headed towards the Martins', to spend the night. '''ANDERSON: '''And what does it have to do with me? '''LT. SIMMS: '''Your mission: protect those girls from whatever happened to the last ones. Now listen up: last night, one of our agents got into the house and found some kind of weird security system. Hidden cameras in almost every room and a series of traps. Our agents spliced an override into the security system, allowing you to have control of the cameras and the traps with this remote unit. Use the traps to capture anyone or anything that endangers the lives of those girls. But make sure you don't trap someone you should be protecting. '''ANDERSON: '''Oh okay. '''LT. SIMMS: '''Uh, one slight problem: the traps are protected with an access code. They won't work unless you enter the right code. Right now, the code is set at blue, and you have control of the traps, but anyone inside the house can change that code at any time, so, pay close attention to what they're saying. Our override cable is here in Hallway #1, if anyone disconnects it, you lose control......for good. '''ANDERSON: '''And this is your...? '''LT. SIMMS: '''Yes, This is my attack squad and this is Kelly Medd, one of our best undercover agents. ''(Anderson's shocked that the girl he saw earilier is actually an agent.) 'ANDERSON: '''That's the girl from the coffee shop! '''LT. SIMMS: '''That's right. She'll be arriving with the rest of the girls tomorrow night. I'm putting her life, and the lives of those other girls in your hands, so, don't even think of messing up. If you don't have the brains or the guts for this assignment, give the controls to someone who does. '''ANDERSON: '''What's in it for me? '''LT. SIMMS: '''How about this, we will offer you $5000. ''(Anderson may be doesn't know about the mission, He decides to take it.) 'ANDERSON: '''Okay, i'll do it. ''(Lt. Simms give him a handshake which Anderson agrees the deal.) '''TBA - Previous - Next - 2